1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid dispenser device, and more particularly to an improved fluid inhaler.
2. Description of Related Art
In certain types of fluid dispenser device, and in particular devices of the aerosol type, including a metering valve adapted to dispense a substance contained in a reservoir by means of a propellant gas, the unit formed by the metering valve and by the reservoir is generally assembled into a body which incorporates a mouthpiece or a nasal applicator, and which facilitates handling of the device. In certain cases, said body may also include an inhalation-driven trigger device which co-ordinates actuation of the metering valve with inhalation of patient. In this type of device, the problem arises of compensating for manufacturing tolerance, at the body, at the reservoir, or at the metering valve, in order to avoid poor-quality assembly which could prevent the valve from operating reliably. More particularly, in a device including an inhalation-driven actuating system, the unit formed by the reservoir and by the metering valve must be assembled into the body very accurately so as to enable the inhalation-driven actuating system to co-operate reliably with the said metering valve. One way of compensating for manufacturing tolerances is to act on the travel stroke of the valve member, but that is not acceptable when the metered quantities or “doses” to be dispensed must be accurately reproducible. In addition, assembly in which a certain amount of clearance exists between the various components can also prevent the device from operating safely and reliably, which is not acceptable.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,139 discloses cone-on-cone snug interfitting between a bottom portion of the body that is provided with the mouthpiece, and the top portion of the body that contains the reservoir. The depth of the interfitting can be varied slightly to compensate for the manufacturing tolerances, deeper interfitting inducing radial forces between the two portions of the body.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,317 discloses a deformable elastomer element disposed between the bottom of the reservoir and the body of the inhaler so as to compensate for the manufacturing tolerances. If that element is deformed it exerts an axial force on the reservoir and on the body.